


Commemorative Photograph

by songs of hisai-shi (amerain)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Tribute, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerain/pseuds/songs%20of%20hisai-shi
Summary: “You know, I’m sureIt’s okay if we remain lost. I think we can still reach anywhere we desire.”[AMV] "Yes. We'll be together... always." - Kuroko's journey, from Teikou until his birthday party, after the Winter Cup. A small tribute to the series.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya & Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki, Kuroko Tetsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya & Ogiwara Shigehiro, Kuroko Tetsuya & Seirin High Basketball Team Members
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Commemorative Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost, because Youtube blocked the older version (geez, thanks youtube). So, this time, I uploaded directly on [tumblr](https://andiownyousomuch.tumblr.com/post/625032432721215489/you-know-im-sure-its-okay-if-we-remain-lost-i) and I also added hard subtitles. And only now I figured out how to post here on AO3 without Youtube or other video streaming site. XD
> 
> Inspired by One Piece's "Hungry Days" commercial. The song is a NoisyCell cover of "Kinen Satsuei". Please enjoy!


End file.
